


Blue Sky

by addielikes



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addielikes/pseuds/addielikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble inspired by why Lisabeth Shepard (my Shepard) wears blue on her armor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"She had always dreamed to live under a blue sky…"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky

She had always dreamed to live under a blue sky; she had decorated her small quarters that she shared with her brother on the variation of ships they lived on, with pictures of the blue skies from different locations on Earth. Her grandparents and other random relatives would send pictures from their travels or passed travels from Earth. She would then print them out and place them all over the walls. Then laid on her bed – more like a cot – and just look at them. Sometimes she thought the clouds were moving and there was a soft breeze. 

That is all she wanted was a blue sky above her head, she was sick of the stars above her head, all around her. 

She wanted to retire to somewhere with a blue sky, and stare at it till her last breath. She didn’t want to die somewhere with a fake sky or with the stars around her. Yet now she was tumbling in space as she scrambled to reach the oxygen line that had ruptured. No, not with the stars around her! She wanted the blue sky! Twisting this way and that way, she fought to gain control, but in the end there was nothing she could do. She saw her beloved _Normandy_ fall alongside her before she looked up and saw the stars, not her longed for blue skies.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in January 2014 and originally posted on my ff.net account.


End file.
